The Lupus Covenant
by MistressGreyback
Summary: A blue moon brings trouble to Missippi as Eric, Bill and Sookie take down Russell.  He lost everything as Russell slowly falls into insanity, hiring a werewolf to kill his enemies before he tries to kill her.  Two weeks later, Alcide is back in town.
1. The Lupus Covenant

**D/C**: I don't own True Blood, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Cooter, Debbie, etc.) I do own any OC's that appear!

**The Lupus Covenant**

"I want you to collect someone for me"

Selene sat in Club Dead, wearing her vest with the wolf head on the back. Sure it was true that most wolves travelled in packs, but Selene had left her pack. She glanced at the male, he was definitely a vampire.

"Name and location, half now and the rest upon delivery."  
"Sookie Stackhouse, Bon Temps. Thirty thousand was transferred to your bank account."  
"You'll have her in thirty-six hours."  
"Home address is on the napkin."

The vampire slid it towards her as the red-headed man walked away. He looked about five foot five, slight of build and he had a heavy old Southern Gentleman accent.

She pocketed it and left the club. She avoided the back roads, taking the highways to Bon Temps. It took a few hours but by the time she got to the cabin, Selene had changed clothes. She wore a tight white shirt, showing off some cleavage.

It was one sure-fire way to distract people from the knife she had hidden under her bra strap. Selene wore tight denim jeans, her dark brown - almost black hair was tied up.

"Can I get you anything?" Sam said, standing behind the bar.  
"Jack, leave the bottle thanks."

He nodded, walking to a shelf as he pulled the bottle down. It was one week until the full moon, but Callisto, the maenad, was gone. She'd moved somewhere else to get tribute, but hadn't said where and Sam hadn't really asked.

"Mutt"

Selene murmured, she'd drunk V maybe two months ago. The effects were still wearing off so she needed to find the Fang and soon. She changed vampires twice a year, but now she was getting it from a sweet little thing called Bubba.

"If you start a fight, you can get out" Sam warned, he'd heard her comment. She didn't smell normal, that was it - she was a werewolf.

"Don't worry Tarzan, I'm not going to start anything."  
"You got a problem with me Miss?"  
"No, I just don't particularly like your kind."  
"And what is my kind?"

Selene smirked, he was a playful thing alright. "Not my kind."

Sam chuckled, she was playing games with him. He'd tell Sookie when she arrived, make sure that Sookie kept an eye on the woman.

"So where are you headed in a week?" Sam asked.  
Selene shrugged, "North, I've got a cabin - but I'm not very friendly when it's that time."  
"Where's your pack?"  
"Probably dead by now but who knows - they're back in Russia."

Russia, Belarus - Russia was simpler than explaining where Belarus was. Why was she spilling her guts to a stranger? And a shapeshifter for petes sake, normally she would have torn his throat out by now. There was something comforting about being around another Supe though, having mostly been around Vampires for the past fortnight.

Werewolves made good bodyguards, but moreso the men than the women. A man's surge of strength could be explained by muscle, wmoen were viewed as slender and fragile. Sam could sense she was neither fragile nor weak, she was strong.

"Normally your kind doesn't mix with my kind" Sam noted.  
"We're not just leather and chains - we are a community" Selene muttered.

Sookie walked in through the back door, Sam was chatting with some woman. She couldn't get a clear signal on the woman's mind but she could read her intent, and she seemed to be broadcasting getting into Sam's pants.

"Hey Sam."  
"Hey Sookie."

Sam nodded to her, he wouldn't drink - the last time he had, he'd nearly lost control. He smiled at Selene, and she smiled back.

Sookie glanced at them as she chuckled, it was good that Sam had met someone else. Someone else two-natured that is, she couldn't tell whether she was a shifter or a Were.

"Hi, I'm Sookie."  
"Hey"

Selene glanced at her, the vampire who'd hired her had mentioned Sookie's gift. She sculled down half a glass of Jack Daniels, so there was her target. Now she just had to pick her up and deliver Sookie to Club Dead.

"So are you new here?"  
"I live up north in a cabin, I like the peace."  
"Are you two-natured?" Sookie asked once Sam had walked away to serve another customer.  
"I'll neither deny nor confirm it."

Eric walked in, most of the customers glanced up at him. Just another vampire. The Were ignored him and he ignored her, the place was quiet. There were only three people left, well three humans at least.

The humans left as Sookie got the feeling that they felt they were intruding.

"What are you doing here Eric?"  
"I have heard that someone has been hired to kidnap you."

At that moment, Bill and Bubba walked in. Bubba recognised the Were immediately, but he said nothing. That was his order, if he saw her - he would say nothing unless she approached first.

"Hello Miss Sookie."  
"Hello Bubba"  
He sat down as Sookie gave him some O-positive, it wasn't cat blood but there was no way they could get it anyway. Bubba drank the bottle and gave the Southern Belle a smile.

"Hello Sam" Bill spoke mootly as he stood behind Bubba, someone was after Sookie - again.

Sam nodded to him as Sookie gave Eric and Bill some True Blood.

Bubba excused himself and walked out as Selene headed for the ladies bathroom. She could slip out the window, and she did; heading straight for the car park. Bubba noticed her as he glanced around, he was not being followed. He walked towards the '48 Panhead, seeing Selene sitting on it as he smiled at her.

"Hello Miss Selene"  
"Hey cutie"

Selene winked, "Any chance of a bite?" she flirted. Vampires were useful until their use ran out, but Bubba; he followed orders, didn't try to adapt to a situation. He approached her, standing near her as he realised his fangs were exposed.

Bubba bit into his wrist, making sure his blood rose to the surface as he held his wrist out. Sure, it wasn't cats blood; but Selene had allowed him to feed from her as well. He was connected to her somehow, he didn't know - but he could feel that she was getting pissed off.

Selene covered the bite mark on Bubba's wrist with her lips as she drank, oh god it tasted good - and in one week, she could go hunting vampires; but for now, feeding from Bubba would have to do.


	2. Help I'm Alive

**D/C**: I don't own True Blood, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Cooter, Debbie, etc.) I do own any OC's that appear!

**Help I'm Alive**

"Where did Bubba go?"

Sookie blinked, she looked at the pair. So someone was after her, what was new?

"I assume to feed" Eric said.  
"He is outside"

Bill spoke, watching the door open as Bubba walked back inside and the Were-woman out of the bathroom.

"Hello" Bill watched her.

Vampires? Oh hell no, she was not getting paid a measly thirty grand to work against vampires. Especially the Sheriff, but she'd recorded the conversation between herself and Russell. She had no Packmaster to answer to, and that was the way she liked it.

"Sheriff" Selene acknowledged him with a nod of the head.

She'd worked for him before doing exactly what she loved. Selene had worked for him as a Bounty Hunter, tracking down rogue vampires and dragging them back to be tortured.

"Huntress" Eric murmured.  
"The King is so stingy" Selene complained.  
Eric chuckled, "Which one?"  
"All of them, except the Mississippi King – he's got the goods, well he did" Selene hinted.  
"What're you talking about?"

Eric raised an eyebrow, "You know who's been hired to take my Sookie don't you?"  
"Even if he paid me two-fifty, I still wouldn't do it" Selene muttered.  
"Who hired you?" Eric hissed.  
"Fifteen"

Eric snarled, revealing his fangs. Stupid bitch, he pulled out his phone and sent a message. Then again, she was a Were – and she was loyal to him as the Area 5 Sheriff. He assumed her 'exotic' lifestyle was hard to maintain.

"He just called you His Sookie" Bill said quietly to the Southern Belle.

"Why don't we just make a deal" Selene smirked.

Eric glared at her, "Fine, what do you plan to do?"  
"I want him off my ass, and I still have twenty four hours to deliver Sookie to him" Selene sighed.  
"Who hired you Selene?"  
"Who do you think? The King of Mississippi"  
"Russell"

Bill said angrily, "Why would he want Sookie? He doesn't know what she is."

"I'm just the Bounty Hunter, but as always – I took out an insurance policy."

Selene smirked, "Recorded him, you vampires are still behind on the technology front" she spoke quietly as she licked her lips when she looked at Bubba.

"Thank you, thank you very much" Selene winked, faking the Memphis voice.

"If you deliver Sookie, I'll persuade the Queen to visit – make sure you're in eyesight" Eric suggested.  
"Won't work, I'll kill him myself – I'm not dragging you down with me Viking Boy."

Bubba sat at the bar, in-between Selene and Eric. "Hello Miss Selene."  
"Hey sweetie" Selene smiled at him.

"Why would you do this for us" Bill asked. He definitely didn't trust her, but if she was loyal to Eric; he supposed he could for the next day. Though he wondered why she was so keen to help out. She didn't have seem to have the usual vest, or at least she wasn't wearing one.

"Because I can" Selene retorted, standing there before she stepped towards Bill. "You got a problem with that, Fang?"  
"Long as you keep your paws off my girlfriend" Bill spoke icily. 

"Sit" Eric ordered, staring down Bill. "Good boy" he muttered, watching Bill sit down. He approached Selene, keeping his head down; "Follow me" he ordered.

She followed him out into the carpark, and into the woods. "What is it Eric? I'm not working with a damn telepath, or him."  
"Would you really kill Edgington?" Eric raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm just curious what his blood tastes like, and yeah - I'd tear his god damn head off" she spoke, a hint of sadism in her voice.  
"I heard a rumour, he's hired another werewolf" Eric admitted.  
"You have a name?" Selene asked.  
"Not yet" Eric grumbled. 

Selene rolled her eyes, "Probably Cutie" she muttered; "He's part of a gang" she muttered. Selene's pupils dilated as she let out a quiet moan, "Son of a bitch" she stared at the horizon.

"Sorry Eric" she murmured, letting out a quiet snarl before she lunged at Eric; pulling out silver chains from her pocket as she wrapped them tight around his arms, chaining him against a tree.

"You bitch" Eric snarled, "You were never going to work along with us were you?" he snapped. 

"Sorry, my loyalties never lay with the enemy" she walked out of the woods, heading straight for the bar. Selene stumbled in, panting and cringing; pretending to have been attacked.  
"Someone attacked Eric, they chained him up" she spoke, it wasn't a lie - just not the whole truth.  
"Sookie, stay here" Bill said, walking out the door; he had to save Eric, purely because he was the sheriff; not because he liked the vampire.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I'm getting paid tomorrow" Selene spoke, looking at Sookie as she smirked; "Can't let a good job go to waste" she pelted the Jack Daniels bottle at Sookie, striking her on the head.

Sam heard the smash as he blinked, racing out of the store room to see a car pull away; "Damnit" he murmured. "Sookie!"  
"Lying savage bitch" Eric yelled, "She tricked me - I'll kill her" he growled.  
"She has Sookie" Bill trailed off, hearing a car drive past. "Where will she go?"  
"Probably deliver Sookie and then disappear, she's a damn werewolf - I'll hunt her down."

"Why are you doing this?" Sookie sat in the back of the car, laying on the seat as she winced.  
"Why? Hmm, because I'm getting paid to - because, well, I have my reasons" Selene chuckled.  
"How do you know Bubba? You drank his blood didn't you?"  
"Sure did, I'm not an addict; just make agreements with the odd vampire every now and then, 'course they always end up dead after six months."  
"You're a killer."  
"I'm a werewolf darling, I live for the hunt."


	3. All You Wanted

**D/C**: I don't own True Blood, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Cooter, Debbie, etc.) I do own any OC's that appear!

**All You Wanted**

"Right on time" Russell smiled.

"I had to deal with two Fangs" Selene sighed.

"Let me guess, Bill and Eric?" Russell said sarcastically.  
"You've just won a million dollars" she rolled herself, "Who else? Your girl is in the car, Eric is a bit tied up right now - silver chains"

Selene stood in the mansion, glancing around as she sniffed the air. Someone was lurking in the shadows, a fang it seemed. She let out a growl, coming from deep within her.

"No fighting" Russell ordered.  
"Of course your Majesty" Selene bowed her head.  
"I heard a rumour that you have a tendency to drink the blood of vampires" Russell said.  
"That is true" Selene spoke, "But only once every two moons, no less."  
"Are you addicted?" Russell stepped towards her.  
"No" she snarled, "What - you offering?" she rolled her eyes; "I won't drink your blood, your Majesty - I'm already connected to one King, and he controls most of Europe."  
"Would you kill him if I asked you?" Russell chuckled.  
"He doesn't own me, the last time I drank from him was nine moons ago" Selene hesitated, "An order is an order, and you have my alliegence; brand me with a hot iron if you have to."

Russell smirked, "That won't be necessary" he said. "When the two arrive, they'll do what I ask" he continued.  
"And what will you ask?" Selene spoke quietly.  
"Now that's none of your concern pretty girl, you just do what I tell you - I don't want deja-vu of Cooter and Debbie" Russell read her eyes, rage; anger, hunger.

"There's six days until the full moon, when that happens - Talbot will take you to hunt" he said.  
"I can find my own way Sir, if that's alright" Selene kept her head down.  
"I would rather my consort watch you, let me tell you something"

Russell sat on the lounge, leaning back; legs spread slightly. He knew no one played him in Mississippi and got away with it, werewolves were more dog than man; stupider than dogs actually. Yet it seemed beneficial to keep them around, they were useful. He remembered how humans used to smell, how they used to taste.

"Yes your Majesty?" Selene said.  
"I killed the Magister, Eric is entertaining Talbot...Stay here" he ordered, walking outside.

Eric plunged the stake through Talbot's back, Russell had taken his family from him so he was taking Russell's.

"Talbot" Russell's eyes went wide as he shot into the air.

She sniffed the air, blood - Selene raced upstairs; she couldn't tell whose blood it was, racing straight for the Queen's quarters. She knocked on the door barely once as it opened.

Bowing once, "My lady, are you alright?" Selene gulped.  
"You are interrupting something, I am fine." 

"Talbot" Selene smashed the door down, staring at the blood on the floor. She looked at Eric, eyes beginning to glow as she snarled. "You killed him" she stared at Eric.

"Yeah, I did" Eric stared at her, "You plan to try and kill me?" he hissed.  
"Not if you leave now, Russell will kill you; he'll tear you apart, especially if he decides it was an order from the Queen" Selene stared at him.  
"Thank you" Eric hesitated, "Where's Sookie?"  
"He's going insane" she murmured, hearing things smash. "Upstairs, you won't be able to touch the door; silver covers it" Selene said bluntly.  
"Why are you helping me?" Eric said, "You chained me up with silver - I should be killing you." 

Selene looked at him before moving out of the room, "But you aren't" she muttered. Selene raced towards where Sookie was being held, kicking the door in as she looked at the girl.

"You -" she stared at the Werebastard with his mouth on Sookie's leg, "she's not a fucking vampire" Selene grabbed a sword off the wall as she forced it through the mans chest, watching him collapse.

"The King is pissed, you need to get out of here with your Fang boyfriend; or else we're all dead" Selene said.  
"Why are you doing this?" Sookie stared at her, still chained to the bed.  
"Because it's the right thing to do, Russell is pissed as all hell because Talbot's dead - and he'll go after anyone, he'll probably kill you and Eric."

Selene tore the chains off the walls, "Northman" she spoke; knowing he'd hear her. Selene looked at Sookie, "Oh; feet" she muttered; grabbing the sword from the Were's chest as she snapped the chains on Sookie's feet with it.

"Sookie" Eric stared at her, "We have to go" he said.

God I'm hungry, Selene thought, nice piece of ass too; should take a bite.

"You're not touching Eric" Sookie glared at her.

Selene rolled her eyes, wasn't thinking of him, she thought, bite her blonde southern ass; probably would taste good, six days til the hunt. She watched Eric pick Sookie up as he raced out, Selene watched a vampire charge towards her as Selene charged at him and shoved him up against the door.

"Fanged freak" she snarled. 

"Nevaux" Russell shouted, standing in the room where Talbot lay. He caressed the head of his consort, he was gone - they would pay, he would make them all pay.

"Yes your Majesty?" Selene ran to the room, bowing her head as she looked away from Talbot's remains. "Oh shit" she held back her anger, she was pissed at Eric for killing him; she'd liked the hispanic vampire, he'd accepted her for what she was; even if she was a bitch.

"Track down Eric Northman, and bring him to me; or better yet, you can feed on him and then kill him"

Russell ordered, "He killed my consort" he snarled.  
"I know, I'm sorry your Majesty" she murmured.  
"That's not good enough - you get Northman for me and you kill him, chop his head off" Russell pinned her against the wall, hand around her throat.

Selene stared at him, "You have no loyal followers anymore, they know if Northman can kill Talbot; he can kill you!"  
He bared his fangs, "They will not lay a hand on me" Russell let go as he stormed out.


	4. I Wanna Do Bad Things To You

**D/C**: I don't own True Blood, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Cooter, Debbie, etc.) I do own any OC's that appear!

**A/N**: I'm only changing one thing because I totally love the Fuck You Crew, Cooter isn't dead; so yeah ^^ He'll be making an appearance in this chapter, or the next. This is also partly based off the books with the references to Patrick Furnan & Jackson Herveaux.

**I Wanna Do Bad Things To You**

"What do you want me to do, tell them the truth?" Selene stared at Sam, sitting inside the Merlotte's. "Can't tell Eric what happened 'cause he'll tear my head off" she muttered.  
"Well, you've got to fix it with him; Vampires believe that Weres are beneath them" Sam said, putting the glass in front of her as he poured Jack Daniels into it.  
"Yeah. They also hold grudges for a couple hundred years"

Selene sculled the bourbon, "I'll probably be dead by the next moon" she murmured. Five days until she could be free, she'd be able to hunt.

"Why did you decide to do it" Sam asked.

"Do what" Selene mumbled.  
"Kidnap Sookie, then let them go" Sam said.  
"The King of Mississippi is going insane, he just lost the man he loves" Selene sighed.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "You like either of them?" he asked.

Merlotte's was empty as the door swung open and shut, Bill sat at the end of the bar; "Get the werebitch out before I kill her" he snarled.

"Fuck off Fang" Selene snapped, "Grow some balls – I was only following orders, you were in his territory, he could have even ordered you to kill her" Selene said.

"We're not so different" Sam stared at Selene, "Apart from you kidnapping my friend" he said coldly.  
"I can't help being born a Were, there's a one child policy; it's to do with purity, they used to kidnap other Werewolves and drag them there, then kill them after, just to expand the bloodline"

Selene spoke quietly, drumming her fingers as she sculled another glass of Jack. She glanced at Bill, dumbass Fang, she thought. Selene stood, walking towards the back room as she pushed the door open; slipping in.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sam sighed, "Workers only back there" Sam walked after her.  
"You" Selene shoved him against the wall, kissing him softly.  
"No" Sam looked away, feeling her hand trail up beneath his shirt. "Get off" he said, shoving her back.  
"Five days, then go to the northern woods, you'll find me there"

Selene sighed, walking out of the room and through the bar; "See you 'round Compton" Selene said, smirking at him as she walked out; slipping her shirt off as she slid her pants down to her ankles before shifting as she sprinted across the open ground.

Eric blinked, it wasn't Sam – normally he was a Collie, but could it be him? No, he wouldn't take the chance until he saw them shift afterwards; then he'd attack. 

Bill walked out, the sun had set as he saw the clothes dumped; "What the hell are you doing here?" Bill looked at Eric.

"I want to kill that bitch" Eric snarled.  
"She just left" Bill said.  
"Where's Sookie?" Eric asked.  
"She's safe with Jason, don't do anything stupid, her Highness is coming to Bon Temps" Bill warned him.

"I just want to see him come through that door and go" she tried to impersonate Bill, "Sookeh" Sookie looked at Jason, "Is that so damn hard to understand?" 

"That wolf is outside" Jason said, drying the dishes as he looked up.  
"Wait what?" Sookie blinked, looking out the window.

"Hi" Sookie waved, walking outside as she stared at him; "What, what're you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see you, if that's okay" Alcide gave an awkward smile, "I thought we could go out for dinner."  
"Sure, uh – let me just get changed, come in if you want to" Sookie walked inside and headed for her room, changing into a baby blue dress.

"I was thinking we could go somewhere nice" Alcide called out.  
"Okay" Sookie smiled.

"My precious, I'm so sorry" Russell caressed the urn, staring at Talbot's remains; "I failed you my love" he sighed.  
"Can you do the whole mind control shit or is that just legend?" Selene looked at him, walking into the room as she crossed her arms; looking at Russell.  
"You are interrupting me" Russell snapped, "And yes, we can control minds - what do you want?" he said coldly.  
"I want the shapeshifter who owns Merlotte's - he's useful" Selene watched him intently, she'd kill him soon; slowly, chain him outside to all the other fangs and just let them meet the true death.

"Do what I ask, and maybe; just maybe I'll let you have him"

Russell lunged at her, throwing her into the wall. "Do not show disrespect to my Talbot" he snarled, digging his nails into her throat. He smashed her into the ground, tearing at her clothes to get to the warm pulsing blood beneath.

Selene slammed her fists into the ground, digging her fingers in as she snarled; almost exploding out of her skin, she clawed at him; struggling beneath him. What was he doing? Oh god, fear raced through her mind. Selene didn't know if she would end up dead, or as his dinner.

"You know who killed him, tell me" Russell stared at her, "Tell me" he screamed.  
"No I don't" Selene shook her head, "You do" he said.  
"They killed him" Russell's eyes trickled blood. "They killed my Talbot" he whimpered, "I have to kill them" he snarled.

Selene hesitated, putting her arms around him gently. "It's okay" she cooed, wincing as she painfully sat up. Selene cradled him in her arms, "Shh, sleep" Selene sighed.

He really was going insane, Eric watched through the window. She was cradling him, rocking him like a child that had had a nightmare and was just waking. Eric muttered something, walking away from the window. He couldn't attack the man, that would be a declaration of war; but the werebitch, she was no vampire.

"What are you doing here?" She'd turned pale, Selene walked towards him. She'd put Russell in his coffin, left him there. She'd smelt the stench of vampire, and she could smell another vampire. "You brought your friends" Selene watched Bill and Sookie, she tilted her head; breathing in their scent.

"Mm, I smell a trap" she chuckled.  
"Well, you'd be right" Sam looked at her, shifting back from his Collie form. "Step aside"


	5. Hit Me Baby One More Time

**D/C**: I don't own True Blood, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Cooter, Debbie, etc.) I do own any OC's that appear!

**A/N**: I'm not sure when I'll post Chapter Six, but yeah – I'm trying. Debbie's definitely gone like she is in the TV series and books.

**Hit Me Baby One More Time**

"You are not getting anywhere near him" Selene snarled, watching them. Sookie had been shoved behind Bill and Eric as the pair walked towards her.

"He has to die" Eric said.  
"Would you really want war?" Selene smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Sophie-Anne will be dead in a day" she chuckled.  
"Well then you can die first, we'll kill him and burn this whole place down" Bill said, almost in a growl.  
"Thought I could smell some deadass motherfucker"

Coot growled, walking towards them with the Fuck You Crew in tow behind him. He smirked at Selene, gave a nod before he stood next to her. If the dead men wanted a fight, he'd give them one. And well, the dog would get a clip over the head; or a bullet between the eyes. Faerie Princess was wolf chow; he'd tear her up and feed her to his boys.

"Russell's got the splits, I'm waiting til he wakes so he can shred 'em for killing his boy toy" Selene spoke, though in a strange mix of growls and snarls; words barely forming.

"You're not taking King High Horse anywhere yet" Cooter said.  
"The hell we are, we'll burn the joint down" Sookie yelled at him.

Cooter nodded to a wolf crouching behind Sookie. They were stuck in between wolf and man, Sookie screamed as claws dug into her back; dragging her and throwing her towards a tree.

"You're dead" Bill lunged after the wolf, grabbing him by the shoulders. He pitched him towards the mansion, watching him go head first through the glass windows; his head driven up into his stomach.

"Uh uh, your Princess is dead" Cooter chuckled, watching the two wolves approach. He snarled, watching Eric grab them. Damn the Fangs, and screw the other Werebitch – they were out of there. Cooter howled, shifting into wolf form as he ran. He wouldn't risk losing any more of his crew.

"You're dead when I find you" Selene yelled at Cooter.  
"Move aside, and you won't get hurt; I promise" Sam said.

"Can't promise that Sam – she tried hurting Sookie" Bill stared at her.

That was when the glass shattered, bricks hitting the ground. Selene stared, eyes wide as Russell landed.

"Guests, you didn't tell me we had guests. Come in, come in! There's enough blood for everyone" Russell grinned, waving them all inside.  
"Insane moron" Sookie muttered, she stared at Russell; trailing behind Eric and Bill, Sam walking beside her.

Selene gulped, trailing behind Russell. Stupid vampire, hadn't he heard the threats to burn down the manor? She scowled, pulling off her clothes and shifting into her wolf form. She looked up at Russell, bearing her canines. Selene was hungry, but she still didn't know if she was hungry for V or flesh.

"Easy girl, you follow my orders" Russell murmured.

She flicked her tail against his leg, rubbing up against him as he walked them all into his lounge room; picked up Talbot's urn full of his ''remains'' and sat down.

Russell patted the lounge and she jumped up, curling around the urn. She rested her head on top of it and growled at them.

"Now, why are you here?" Russell looked at them, "Certainly can't be Miss Wolf – she's a good girl, aren't you?" Russell scratched her behind the ears. "Yes you are Miss Wolf" he spoke in baby-talk; though his southern-gentlemen accent ran strong.

She let out a growl, swatting his hand with her paw. Selene cringed, what the hell was he trying to do? She had a reputation to uphold. Being with Russell wasn't helping it.

"We're here to make you an offer" Eric said, talking in his usual diplomatic tone. 

"End your reign as King of Mississippi, hand over the crown to the Queen of Louisiana and we'll let you live" Bill said, watching Russell intently as he strangely petted the Werebitch. She was like a pet, Bill chuckled. Bill could see if it came to it, Russell would throw her to the; well, to the vampires.

"And if I don't?" Russell narrowed his eyes at them, "You are threatening a King – I could easily order you to kill your Queen and you could not refuse" he chuckled.

Her lips curled back as Selene snarled, watching Sam shift. She looked up at Russell, cocking her head at Sam and gave a rough bark.

"Not yet"

She gave a whine, why not? Selene slid off the couch, moving towards Sam as she snarled.

He growled, but lowered his head; licking at her muzzle. It was a sign of submission; he wouldn't fight yet – not until Russell was dead. Though Sam did wonder why Bill and Eric had brought him, he supposed he would protect Sookie while those two killed the King.

She snarled, using a paw to swat him away.

Sookie could hardly read Sam or Selene's thoughts, even when they were in human form. It was like trying to watch an old TV that barely picked up the signal, she caught some pieces; but that was it.

_'Kill...Hungry...Sex'_ Sookie cringed, focusing on Russell. Could she really pick up his thoughts? After drinking Eric's blood, it could be possible. Sookie focused, staring at him as she sat behind Bill and Eric.

'_Talbot...Blood...My darling Talbot!_'

Sam walked back towards Sookie, slumping down next to her; still in Collie form. What would happen now? If Russell didn't step down, surely he'd be dead.

"Oh I know darling, but it can't be helped. She's sick" Russell murmured to the urn, cradling it. "Well she does have her bad points, but I suppose if I fed on her; I'd feel much better" he sighed.

"Yes Yes, it's all working out" Russell kissed the urn, placing it in his lap as he stared at Bill and Eric before he heard a sudden yelp.

Selene had Sam's tail in her mouth as she attacked him, watching him shift into human form. Selene followed, watching a tight black leotard form. She'd figured out that skin-tight clothes were the only things that stayed on between shifting.

Selene struck him across the jaw, hitting him hard. "Come on Sammy, who's been a bad dog?" she taunted. 

"Well, my mother raised me not to hit a woman; but I suppose I can make an exception" Sam swung back, hitting her in the gut and winding her.

Selene snarled, her eyes remaining wolf-like as she kicked at his jaw; trying to impale him on the sword on the wall.

Sam struck back, a right-hook across the jaw as he stared at her. "Why are you working for a vampire?"

"You're dead dog-boy" she spat, ignoring the blood that came from her mouth. "It pays well" Selene chuckled.


	6. The Strength Of The Wolf Is The Pack

**D/C**: I don't own True Blood, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Cooter, Debbie, etc.) I do own any OC's that appear!

**A/N:** Spoilers for Dead as a Doornail.

**The Strength Of The Wolf Is The Pack**

Sam hit the floor, lying on his back as a sign of submission. She didn't accept it. Sam avoided her gaze; would she really kill him? He gulped, focusing on Sookie. He had to protect her, keep her safe – he'd promised her that.

Selene growled, staring at him; head lowered as she focused her eyes on him. Sure, he was being submissive – but he wasn't a wolf, he was a mutt. And they weren't in their animal forms, so pack law didn't apply.

"He's submitting to you" Sookie yelled at her.  
"He's a mutt, not a wolf; and pack law doesn't apply to him" Selene looked at Sookie.

Sookie stared in horror at her eyes, they weren't human. Her pupils had expanded largely, the burnt orange of her eyes almost glowed. Selene's foot was on Sam's throat, as if to crush it when she went to kill him.

"Let him live, for now" Russell barked at her, "That's an order" he said; staring at her as if he was waiting for her to challenge his authority.

Selene looked at Russell, staring right back before she dipped her head; turning away from him as she snarled at Russell.

"You're going to be dead bitch" Sookie murmured.  
Selene smirked, looking at Sookie as she gave her the finger. Selene looked at Russell, "Where's your wife?" she raised an eyebrow.  
"You will not disturb her, she's in her coffin" Russell snapped.  
"Cool, time for some silver" Selene winked.

"Sophie-Anne is here?" Eric looked at Bill, he gulped. So they'd gotten married, well; if Russell was dead, then Sophie would be Queen automatically.

"Did someone say my name?" Sophie-Anne waltzed down the stairs, "Ugh; what **is** that?" she looked in disgust at the urn.

"That is my Talbot!" Russell glared at her, "You have guests; Selene, come" he ordered her; grabbing her by the wrist as he dragged her out; leading her out of the house.

"Eric, what are you doing here?"  
"We came here to kill him"  
"Why?"  
"He deserves it – so does his bitch"  
"Wash your mouth out with blood Northman"

Sophie-Anne scowled. "If you do kill him, there'll be a fight for the throne; rest assured I'll win, but other vampires will come" she said.  
"Well then we won't let them know he's dead, we'll say he ran off with the wolf"

Bill piped up as he looked at Sookie, "Come on, let's get you home" he sighed. He gave her pleading eyes; Bill wanted to keep her safe from harm; or at least safe from Russell and his wolf.

"I'll tear her to pieces" Selene snarled, fists clenched as she stared at Russell; glancing at Sookie and Bill as she watched them leave. A growl emanated from deep within her as Selene looked at Russell, no one would get anywhere near him. Not if she could help it, he'd paid her for protection; that's what she was doing. So far she'd done a good job, but now things had changed.

"Get out Miss Nevaux, pack your bags and leave" Russell said, "Now! If you ever threaten my wife again, I will rip you to pieces" he snarled.

"She's only your wife because you bribed her you egotistical self-centred idiot! She wants you dead, as do the others; the faerie princess' brother killed Franklin with a wooden bullet!" Selene snarled, "If they wanted to; that'd be you, or maybe I'll do the job for them you low-lying sack of shit" she stormed into the house; grabbing her bag as she slung it over her shoulder and walked out.

Russell watched her walk out, hearing her mutter '_go fuck yourself' – _Russell chuckled. "No my dear, you go fuck yourself" he called out as he watched her leave, making sure she was gone before he went back inside.

"I'm sorry about that, her services were no longer required" Russell apologised to Sophie Anne. He walked upstairs to his coffin; he could feel the sun slowly creeping up over the horizon.

"Fanged idiot" Selene muttered, not noticing Bill and Sookie walking hand in hand. She reached into her pocket, pulling out a wad of cash. She counted it twice before tucking it away as she pulled out her cell phone and dialled the familiar number.

"Where are you? Or are you too chicken to face a challenge?"  
"_Thought you were with the fang_"  
"He kicked me out, where's some mutts? I'm in the mood for a fight"  
"_Come to Lou Pine_"  
"Fine – I'll be there later; but don't expect any mercy"  
"_We've got a challenge from Hervaux, he wants to fight – but no killing. Just submission._"  
"What's Alcide want from us?"

Selene rolled her eyes, that coward – she had a right mind to find him and kill him, though that would leave her scent; and she wanted to humiliate him in front of his own pack.

_Alcide?_ Bill looked around, noticing the wolf. "Hey, what was that werewolf's name? Alcide Hervaux?" Bill said quietly to Sookie.

"Yeah, why"  
"He's challenged another pack"  
"Why would he do that? He lost his father during a pack master challenge"  
"Don't know, but he doesn't want death."  
"Where are you hearing this"  
"Her phone"

Bill cocked his head towards Selene, "She's going to a bar called Lou Pine" he said; "You went there once before, remember?" Bill watched the werewolf; though he kept walking with Sookie.

"_Hey, keep out of the line of fire and don't get yourself killed; I ain't going to fight that pussyfooter_"  
"Yeah, whatever Cooter"  
"_Don't fucking call me Cooter_"  
"Okay Cootie-coo"

Selene hung up as she stashed everything in the bag that she didn't need; wearing only the black leotard as she shifted; letting out a long loud howl. She managed to get the bag onto her back, before breaking into a sprint.

She'd never lost a fight; Selene had always had the upper hand. Or at least she thought that, she never drank V before a fight else you forfeited it straight away. Some of her challengers had been hyped up on V so the fights had been hers by default, but mostly she knew to break their legs and then go for the jugular.

"He told her to keep out of the line of fire, I wonder what he meant by that"

That was when the car screeched, bullets rang out as he watched a gun being stuck out the window of the car. Someone was killing werewolves, and they were after her.

"You gotta help her Bill"  
"After she tried to kill all of us? No"  
"Bill, even you can't hate her that much"  
"She tried killing you, I do – and she's a were, werewolves and vampires are mortal enemies"

Bill could hear the voices inside the car, he wondered if they knew whether she was a werewolf or not.

"They promised us a hunt, let's get the bitch and skin her"

Selene raced through the forest, her bag tearing as she ran over logs and bush; everything spilling from it. She had only clothes and her phone, picking it up in her muzzle before Selene ran. She wouldn't be able to hide as a wolf, but as a human – she could climb into a tree.

Selene shifted, clambering up into a tall tree with her phone still in her mouth. "Son of a bitch set me up" she crouched on the branch, still in-between forms as she looked around.

"Come out come out wherever you are"


	7. Bad Moon Rising

**D/C**: I don't own True Blood, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Cooter, Debbie, etc.) I do own any OC's that appear!

**A/N:** BTW, some of the werewolf lore is made up because I haven't read books 8-10; and Charlaine Harris never really covers much of their lore. I'm reading book 4 now {I've read 1-3 and 5-7}

**Bad Moon Rising  
**

"We were promised a hunt and that's what we'll get" the men smirked to one another, "Maybe we'll find us a fang to bleed as well" one spoke up.

Selene watched, crouched in the tree as she clambered up silently; getting higher. She let out a quiet growl, something stank – she could hear leaves rustle as she let out a snarl; looking up at the man crouched in the shadows.

"Who are you fang?"  
"It's me, Bill, now shut up"  
"Get away from me"  
"I'm saving you because she asked me to"  
"I don't need your help Fang"

Selene spat, "They're hoping for a vamp as well, so get out of here. I know these forests, I can hide" she said; "You can't hide, and if they find you; you're as good as dead" she murmured.

"Sookie? I told you to run!" Bill looked down, having smelt her scent. "Get out before they find you" he hissed.  
"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Bill Compton" Sookie retorted. 

"No you're not, you're a human. You only get in the way" Selene snapped, "Humans are as good as dead when it comes to hunting" she said; bones crunched as she shifted and leapt to the floor, glancing at Sookie and Bill before she disappeared into the bush.

Bill listened as he heard a howl, gunshots rang out. He hesitated, "Stay in the tree; if anyone comes near, blast 'em" Bill said as he grabbed Sookie by the wrist and lifted her into the tree.

"Stay" he ordered.  
"No" Sookie gulped, looking down. It wasn't that far was it?

Selene snarled, almost foaming at the mouth as she swiped at them; baring her canines while she stalked one of the men towards a log. She sniffed the air, they had V – mm, she could drink it and be even stronger. She'd never get addicted to the crap, but a hit every now and then didn't hurt.

"Who'd you drain?" Selene shifted into human form, snatching the bag as she tore it open and sculled it. "Thanks, needed a drink; my throat was dry" Selene smirked as she shifted back, digging her claws into the man's chest. Her eyes burned red as she tore at his chest, letting out a sudden snarl.

Silver chainmail, she snarled as it burned her paws. She shifted back, "They're wearing silver" Selene yelled; hoping Bill would hear.

"I see that" Bill yelled back as he grunted, trapped beneath the silver netting. "You're dead when I get free" Bill snarled at the man.

Selene winced, shifting as she ran; tracking the scent of his blood. Her eyes burned red as she looked around, _where in the hell is the faerie princess?_

Sookie grunted, hitting the ground as she looked around. Something was wrong, she'd heard the word 'silver' being yelled. Was Bill alright? Sookie looked around as she heard barking, Sam! Sookie ran towards the barking, seeing the man and Bill chained to the ground.

Selene lunged at him, tearing straight into his jugular as she feasted on the man's throat; snarling as she looked at the Collie. She let out a long howl, shifting into human form as she looked at Bill trapped beneath the netting.

"Silver burns true werewolves, I can't touch it; already got burned and I don't heal as fast"

"You're a wimp" Sookie snapped, slowly peeling the netting off Bill.

The scent of his blood was stronger as Selene groaned, partially shifting as she covered her nose and growled.

"You're going to have to drink blood to heal, and the blood of a werewolf is better than human blood or the synthetic stuff" Sam said, not even clothes stayed in good condition on him; it was why he'd brought a bag with him as he quickly pulled the jeans and shirt on.

Selene narrowed her eyes at Sam, "This is payback ain't it?" Selene raised an eyebrow.  
"You're the one they're after" Sam said, sure he was a softie – but she'd nearly gotten his Sookie killed.  
"Doesn't matter what she did, she hasn't killed one of us yet" Sookie said strongly.  
"But she's tempted to" Sam said.

Selene leaned against a tree with one arm, panting heavily as she struggled to keep the beast within under wraps. Selene let out a strange whining sound; it was the first night of the blue moon. The second full moon of the month, she hadn't been expecting it; she rarely checked the charts any more, but now she would have to.

"Oh crap" Bill listened to the whining, "She wasn't infected by another werewolf, something in the blood smells different when they're infected. She was born a true one; their blood's even stronger than yours, which is why true werewolves are a dying breed" Bill explained.

"Vampires hunt them and bleed them for their blood, she's high on V as well – I smelt it on her"  
"You said something about a challenge at Lou Pine, we need to dump her there"  
"You'll have to chain her down on the ute"

Sam spoke up, "stop her from shifting until she gets there; then they can deal with her" he said.

"Alcide, he could help" Sookie pulled out her phone, but there was limited signal.  
"She's the one who's challenging him – I don't know their laws but I'd guess he wouldn't like it" Bill said.  
"I can try and shift into a wolf, keep her under wraps; it could work" Sam offered.

"I keep forgetting you can shift into other animals" Sookie hid her face, her cheeks burned bright as she looked at Sam. "Okay, we ditch her and then we go after Russell" Sookie said.

It had been a long time since she had had no control over her beast; Selene had forgotten what it felt like. "If you're going to do it, then fucking do it – I don't know how long I'll last before I kill you two and Compton kills me" Selene snarled, her jaw beginning to lengthen as bones crunched.

"What effect does a blue moon have on a true werewolf?" Sookie stared at her.  
"If you're not prepared, you can black out and not remember jack shit the next day. Then you black out again each night until it's over; some true werewolves ended up massacring their whole pack, or the whole town"

Selene's shoulder bones shifted as her spine lengthened slightly, forcing her to her knees. "Just stick the silver net on me, I'm fine" she snapped.

Sam picked it up and threw it straight over her, he'd never dealt with a true werewolf; but it would be interesting to see what would happen.

"Three weeks til the next damn moon" Selene winced, the silver burning her as she cringed. "Next time I see any of you, it better be in Bon Temps; not here" she muttered.


	8. I Could Belong To The Night

**D/C**: I don't own True Blood, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Cooter, Debbie, etc.) I do own any OC's that appear!

**I Could Belong To The Night  
**_two weeks later_

Alcide stared as Sookie served people, moving almost with an insane speed through Merlotte's Bar and Grill. She was good with customers, and especially good with being accepting of people who weren't exactly normal.

"Two burgers with fries and two chocolate fondants" Sookie said, Sam had added to the menu; but only in the dessert section after seeing Lafayette's new creations.

Alcide's chest instantly puffed up, a growl developing as he forced it back. He looked around, someone had just walked in; something dead that he didn't know, or something he didn't like. Alcide couldn't tell, and he didn't really want to know.

"Alcide, you okay?" Sookie approached him, "What's wrong?" she kissed him softly on the cheek.  
"Something just walked in" he said quietly.  
"Well Russell's dead and buried" Sookie let out a sigh of relief.  
"Selene won the fight, but she's gone underground – no one knows where she is, no one wants to"

Alcide said, "Guess she doesn't want to run her pack" he muttered. He sniffed the air, looking around – "What's he doing here?" Alcide stared at Eric who sat at the bar.

Eric smiled and gave a wave to Alcide, though he kept his fangs hidden. "Hi Alcie" he chuckled. He loved to torment the werewolf, and after what had happened; well, he was paying him out for losing to a girl.

"Bill"  
"Sheriff"

Bill nodded to Eric as he sat down, "Two bottles of True Blood, thanks Sam" Bill said; handing over the cash.

Sam heated them and put the two bottles down in front of the vampires and went to serve other customers, he looked around; something smelt off. Sam looked over his shoulder, noticing Lafayette talking with someone at the back door.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Sam walked into the kitchen.  
"Lady says she wants to talk to you Sam" Lafayette said, "I'mma leave you two to talk, I'll cover the bar" he said.

"Who – " Sam stared at her, "What are you doing here? Bill and Eric are inside, they'll kill you" he said.  
"Can't I just get a burger? I'm starving – I'm hiding out in the woods, and wild hare doesn't taste very nice after a while"

She complained, standing in the doorway. "And – I don't know, guess I miss society, except for you know, the possibility of being killed by vampires" she said quietly, her hair was cut short; a scar on her neck. She'd learned to keep her hair short, after the fight; Selene would not take the risk.

"I'll get Lafayette to fix you up one, you still plan on killing my friends?"  
"No, not anymore; I learned my lesson working for that nutcase, what happened to him?"  
"Cement truck"

Sam chuckled, "He's dealt with for the next two centuries or so" Sam said. He lingered in the doorway, "You want to come in?" he said.

Selene held back a laugh, "Cement truck? Damn, that's going to hurt" she chuckled. "I think it's best if I stay back here, I smell my enemies in there" she said.

"Alright" Sam nodded, "You sure?" he said; "It's my place, my rules" Sam said, "I'll kick them out if they start anything" he said strongly.

"I'll stay back here, go serve your customers" Selene said, cocking her head towards the bar; "Go on Merlotte" she said. She sat down on an empty crate, staring at the ground; her arm still hurt when she bumped it, but she was healing slowly.

"Sam, everything okay?" Sookie looked at him, "You were gone a bit" she said.  
"Just out back dealing with something, it's fine now" Sam said, standing behind the bar as he filled a beer stein with water.

"Alright, Bill took off a few minutes ago; not sure why" Sookie said, "Eric – "she looked around; "Typical" she muttered and went back to serving customers.

'_Wolf...feed...safe'_ She picked up from Sam as she smiled at them; a smiling waitress got more tips than a sad one; but lately things had been, well, different.

"What are you doing here?" Eric narrowed his eyes at her as he and Bill stared her down.  
"I'm not here to harm you or your woman; I'm just here for a meal" Selene said, keeping her head down.  
"Take your filthy paws elsewhere" Eric said.  
"Just go take care of your woman" Selene muttered.  
"Look at me when I'm talking to you mutt" Eric snarled.

Selene looked up at him, "I am not a mutt, I told you I don't plan to hurt anyone; so just back off" Selene sat there; hoping that she wouldn't get her head ripped from her shoulders.

"Eric, let's go back inside" Bill said, looking at him; "Come on" he said strongly as he sighed, walking away. He didn't want to have to deal with it all; he just wanted to spend time with his Sookie.

"Get out of here in an hour or you're dead" Eric said.  
"Hey, here's your burger – uh¸hi Vampire Bill; Eric" Lafayette gulped, handing her the plate as he hurried back into the kitchen.

"Bill, where'd you go?" Sookie looked up, seeing the pair walk inside.  
"Just needed some air" Bill said.

Something was off, she sighed quietly; "What'd you two do?" Sookie said. Vampires didn't need air, and normally both of them would sit there and watch her for her shift, or at least Bill would.

"Nothing, don't worry" Bill gave a smile, though he managed to hide his fangs.

"It's nearly spring, what're you going to eat?" Sam looked at her as he sat on a crate. "I've got room in my trailer" he offered.

She shook her head, "Stag's – they'll be coming out now, it's nearly season for them" Selene said; "They taste better than rabbit" she chuckled.

"If you're going to stay in Bon Temps, you might as well get a place where you can keep things" he said.  
"Things?" Selene tilted her head.  
"Photo albums I guess, personal things" Sam shrugged.  
"Don't have any, I've got ID and that's all I need. If I need money, I just siphon it from one of Russell's accounts"

Sam stared at her in almost disbelief, he knew she didn't trust him – but no personal belongings? He wondered if she even had family, or at least real family. Sam glanced over his shoulder, "Did you see the vampires?" Sam sighed.

"Death threats, they're pretty casual; I'm used to it" Selene said, "Eric mostly did the talking, Bill kept quiet" she devoured the hamburger.

"Who's the cutie in the kitchen?" Selene said aloud.  
"He doesn't swing for your team" Lafayette said.  
"Pity, he's a fine man" she winked at him.

He chuckled, "I'm Lafayette, what's your name darlin'?" he said; looking at her.  
"Selene, are you a Oney?" Selene looked over her shoulder, "One-natured" she said.  
"Yeah, just a human" Lafayette said, "Are you like Sam?" he said.  
"Yeah; but I'm the real thing, he's a shifter – I'm pureblood werewolf" Selene smirked.

"Werewolves take pride in being pure, I'm just glad my mother's alive" Sam stuck his head into the kitchen, "And back off, I don't want you sticking your fingers in any pies that'll get you killed" Sam scowled.

"Aww, but he's so pwiddy" she chuckled, "Yes Boss" she gave him a salute. "You need a hand Boss?"  
"I need those crates unpacked, ask Lafayette if he wants anything" Sam said.

Selene nodded, beginning to unpack the bottles of True Blood and beer.

"What's he mean by get you killed?"  
"I worked for a vampire, pissed off two vampires, tried killing one, then tried killing their woman, then got hunted and nearly killed; long story cut short, I landed in a deep pool of quicksand"

Selene said, lifting the crates easily as she stacked them up outside.

"How much can you lift" Lafayette raised an eyebrow.  
"Probably my own weight" she shrugged.  
"So you're strong?" he said.  
"All werewolves are strong, just depends how you use it" she said.

Sam began writing on a sign as he hung it up, 'All fights will be taken outside. This is neutral territory under my law.'

"Sookie, have you seen where I put my keys?" Jason walked in, "I can't find them; walked all the way here now my feet hurt" he complained.

Selene let out a god-forsaken wolfwhistle as she stared at Jason, "Is he taken?" she looked at Lafayette.  
"He's Sookie's brother" Lafayette explained.  
"No touchey then"


End file.
